


I'll Say My Please's and Thank You's

by ghostyplasma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rim job, Rimming, Shame kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyplasma/pseuds/ghostyplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Baby,' Jean rumbles quietly, smoothing his palms along the sensitive insides of Marco's legs. </p><p>'Can I taste you?' he asks, his tone morphed into something pleading and wicked. He dives in right where they left off, smooching wetly at the burning skin until he noses between the two tan cheeks. </p><p>'Will you let daddy taste your little cunt? I'm so hungry, baby, tell me you'll let me...'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say My Please's and Thank You's

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, will look over it soon! hope ya'll enjoy. 
> 
> this is a gift to tumblr user and amazing artist EatingDrawingReading, also the inspo for this fic!!
> 
> my tumblr is BabinMimosa where you'll find much more of my work there.  
> comments and likes are appreciated xx

Marco let's out a shaky breath that ghosts on the inside of his bicep. He refuses to look back, isn't allowed to, not when Jean told him to have patience. He grinds into the sheets a little bit, though, swallowing hard and pressing his forehead down.

"You okay?" Jean asks. The bed dips as he sits on it, a warm hand coming up to rub and squeeze the soft skin of his ass soothingly. "You've been a really good boy all week, baby. You sure you want your prize to be a spanking?" Marco presses his nose into the sheets and nods, breath bated. 

Jean leans down to kiss each tan cheek, fingers digging in lightly as he smooches loudly. "Okay. Want you to be good while we're doin' it, okay? Listen when daddy tells you to do something and daddy'll listen to you. Alright? Marco?"

With his face burning hot like a skillet, Marco nods silently. 

"Show me you want this, baby. You want daddy to spank your little ass all bright 'n red?" Marco presses his hips forward again and wiggles, his body flushing hot all over. He turns his head to the side, eyes shut tight. 

He takes one steady breath to whisper, "Yes, daddy." he wiggles down onto the bed, muscles tight and tense. "Please?" he croaks. He pitches his voice just a little higher, "I want it real bad- please?" 

Jean grabs his hips and pulls him up so he's stationed on his knees. He presses one soft kiss to his bare hip, fingers ghosting between his cheeks and trailing over the short hair peppered there. Jean presses his nose into the crease of Marco's hip, laving his tongue between the join of thigh and pelvis while his fingers tickle and explore. 

"When you relax," he mumbles against the dark skin there, "I'll start. But only when you relax." Marco whines childishly, trying to appeal to Jean by swaying his rear. They wait in silence for a few moments, both listening to their own breathing. 

It isn't until Marco spreads his thighs a little more, relaxes the rigid line of his spine so it curves delicately that Jean begins to smile. Marco presses his nose into the crook of his elbow, sighing shakily and curling his toes in anticipation. Jean's fingers tease ticklish circles over Marco's dry pucker while he winds down, sucking sweet marks against his hip and trailing his teeth over the meat of his flank. 

"Ready?" he asks, his middle finger pressing against his tight hole teasingly. Marco hums in confirmation, hiding the sweet smile working its way onto his face. 

Jean straightens up, scooting down to the foot of the bed until he decides standing up would be best. He stands to the side, one hand smoothing across Marco's cheeks while the other rests at the small of his back. Marco's dick twitches between his thighs and he takes one steadying breath before the first blow lands. 

The first one is always the worst, he reminds himself. It's a surprise- it doesn't even hurt, but the first deafening smack of a firm hand against his ass is enough to stand every one of his hairs on end. He buries his face deeper into the fold of his forearms, canting his ass back obediently for the next hit. The second, the third, the forth has him keening near-silently, hot mouth open and panting against his forearm. His face burns unbelievably hot with shame, excitement, and arousal and he's swallowed up by all of these sensations. 

His ass already tingles and Marco isn't quite sure if they're on six or seven, eight or nine. Jean pinches the flesh, quick and sudden and mean, and it makes Marco jump up from his internal reverie. 

"Baby," Jean says, that tone of his deep and concerned. "Don't go off on your own." He rubs the soreness from both cheeks until it feels bearable again. "Tell me how you're doing. Is it good?" The other nods his head, showing his eagerness by shaking his pinking ass back for his daddy. 

"Uh-uh. No. I get that you like bein' reserved at first, but how is daddy gonna know that you're having fun if you stay pouting like that all night? Daddy likes it when his baby moans for him, it makes his cock big and hard." Marco gives a tiny, near-silent moan. He relents and lays his head to the side on his folded forearms. 

Jean gives a tiny smile. "That's better. Is that better? Are you gonna make some pretty noises for your daddy?" He gives his ass a hard, firm slap. Marco jumps again, swaying a little on his knees and making the tiniest of gasps. His balls hang pink and heavy between his legs, an irresistible sight for Jean. He reaches down and taps the cockring restraining them, grabs at them, tugging gently and massaging them with his palm and fingers. Marco mewls for the attention, rolling his hips along with Jean's grip while he worries his lip. 

"Da- daddy?" he says, voice meek and unsure. When he doesn't get an immediate response, Marco takes in another shaky breath and says, more firmly this time, "Daddy." The hand playing between his leg pauses for a moment before it pulls away entirely. Jean leans over on the bed, the springs squeaking with his added weight. 

"Babe?" he asks, fingers brushing up between his shoulder blades to ghost his thumb along the back of his neck. He loses that authoritative, sultry tone of his and, for that moment, is just- Jean. "Marco? Babe, you okay? Want me to stop?" His boyfriend groans softly, one eye peaking up to look at the comical face Jean is making. He chews his lip for one moment longer before staring up at Jean with a coy, reserved kind of look. 

Sweet and concise, he says, "I want it harder, please." Jean blinks for a second, two seconds, before puffing out the bated breath he'd been holding. 

"Yeah," he says earnestly, meeting Marco's gaze with an encouraging smile. "Yeah," he repeats, nodding quick to assure his boyfriend. He slides off the side of the bed and Marco grins wide at the site of Jean's cock bobbing between his thighs. His tongue slides across the row of his teeth, but before he can imagine tasting the blunt head of that cock against the flat of his tongue, Jean's face is suddenly back into view. He flits down quick to give Marco's nose a quick, sloppy smooch that precedes a soft but boyish, "I love you."

He positions himself at the end of the bed again, touching himself right quick with a few pumps to get the feel of their scene back. "Hard." he reaffirms, "I can do hard, baby. Keep me updated, tell me if it's too much." Marco sighs, obviously delighted at getting his way. 

It was usually very hard for Marco to tell Jean what he really wanted. He was always so apprehensive about opening up with this particular aspect of their life, but at this point he really questions- should he be? So far, Jean has graciously accommodated his weird, freaky kinks into their sex, but Marco worried persistently if it would ever become too much. If he would ever become too much, too demanding, too needy or weird- but Marco stops himself there. The feel of Jean's hands on him again, his thumbs rubbing against the hot skin of his ass to get him ready for more. Yeah, he thought, dispelling his worries if only for this moment. Jean had his back. 

Truly, the sting hits him harder than anything else he'd felt before. He's unable to hold himself back this time, gasping in shock against his knuckles. His toes curl with the next hit. By the fourth, he squirms relentlessly beneath the steadying hand on his back. 

"Jean," he husks, starry-eyed. Another hard hit has him husking his daddy's name. Tears begin to prickle at the corners of his eyes, delighted little quips and mewls accompanying Marco's heavy breathing. He groans low in his throat, an unshakable heat sizzling just beneath his skin. 

"Harder." he moans, fingers digging into the bedsheets and pulling. Behind him, Jean shifts on his feet, uncertain. "Harder," Marco prompts, mind swimming with arousal that pools heavy in his groin. Jean does as he's told, true to his previous word, and holds his hand high in the air before bringing it down with a sure force. For the first time, Marco's moan is fierce and fiery. Tears spill from his unfocused eyes and a little drool drips from between clenched teeth. Marco gives a tiny sob at the next slap, moaning Jean's name with a desperation he'd never heard before. 

"Jean, please," he cries, panting hard against his damp knuckles. "Please," he sobs, "it feels so good, daddy, please, more, ple-ea-ease don't stop." His thighs quake as he fights to keep his ass up for rapturous abuse. Jean reaches between Marco's legs to feel for his erection. He touches the cockring squeezing the base, giving Marco one firm stroke. His cock is warm and rigid under his touch and his fingers come away dribbling with pre-cum. Jean takes that as a final affirmation, digging his fingers in hard before spanking him again. He rains his palm down against Marco, each slap procuring a frantic noise or a deep, satisfied groan.

Marco's body begins to shiver, and it isn't until the meat of Jean's hand is pink and stinging does he stop his assault for a moment. Marco is boneless and pliant under his hands, dripping from the slit and drooling from the corner of his wide-open mouth. He smacks it shut and swallows, rubbing at the stream of tears with the back of his hand. Jean rubs harshly at the flesh very suddenly, giving Marco a rapid series of hard, quick spanks with his other hand. 

He reels helplessly, his voice reaching higher and higher octaves as he's taken farther away by the help of Jean's strong hands. He alternates between cheeks, scraping his nails across them once just to hear him scream. His heart jumps worriedly at the wild sound Marco makes, but is calmed almost immediately once he gasps for breath and gives a frantic nod, he's okay, he's okay. 

The brunet's words jumble together; so much so that Jean isn't too sure whether or not he's actually trying to speak. He can barely get out one syllable before he breaks down into little fits of hoarse cries and hollow sobs. Jean can only pick up a few things between his boyfriend's blissed babble; please and come and touch me. These piteous whimpers appeal to Jean's red ears and he can feel his cock jump with interest. The combination of his assault paired with Marco's delirious howls is enough to drive Jean near the edge of insane. 

Jean's hands finally begin to soften, his blows melting into careful caresses of Marco's ass almost as suddenly as their assault began. Jean swallows thickly, silent for a minute while he listens to Marco's wilting stream of moans. Marco's harsh breathing and the delicate sniffles shake his dark shoulders. They take each other in and revel in the simultaneous elation of the intense scene.

Finally able to find his voice through the wreckage, he confesses, "I straight up thought I was gonna come just now."

"Just from that?" Jean asks, pleased. He laughs a little at Marco's affirming grunt, unable to help himself when he reaches down to stroke his cock again. "Good thing we got that covered, huh?" He tugs a little at the handy ring keeping Marco from blowing himself too early. Marco smacks his mouth shut again and tries to clear his throat. 

"Oh, man." Jean laughs, staring down at the Rudolph-red of Marco's skin. "Baby," he coos, ghosting over the sore flesh with the lightest touch that has the brunet sighing. "Lemme fix you up before we continue. Do you wanna continue still?" Marco uh-huh's, too out of it to give him a dignified response. He rubs his face into the damp blanket, skin itchy from the drying tear tracks. Marco groans in disgust and tries to ignore it, knowing he'll be pleasantly distracted  
in a minute anyway. 

Instead, he allows himself to bask in the glow of getting what he wanted along with the bright sting prickling every square inch of his ass. His lips tug into an indulgent smile and he sighs, quite pleased with himself. The throb and burn calms the rapid pounding of his blood. He drowns in the warm throb thrumming throughout him, his body feeling blessedly languid and light despite his uncomfortable position. 

"Okay. Got the good stuff." Marco peaks behind his shoulder and gives a hoarse little huff at the name brand bottle of aloe vera held up triumphantly for him to see. "Tell me," he says after kissing the skin just bellow his rear, "how you feel after this."

Marco squirms. "Do that later." 

Jean pokes his head up, brows raised. "What? Why?"

Marco makes a dramatic noise. "Do that later. Do whatever you were gonna do to me after, but do it now. Instead." he pauses, making sure he said that right.

"Aftercare... after?" he asks for complete clarification. The words feel heavy and awkward on his tongue and he hates feeling this uncertain when it comes to Marco. "Babe..."

"It's okay. I promise." he shifts up on arms made of jelly and looks back at Jean to show him his sincerity. "I promise." he says again. He doesn't wait for any further response. Instead, he settles back down after scooting to a dryer area on the bed, sucking on his lower lip at the raw sting he feels once he shifts. "C'mon."

Jean climbs up behind him and sits back on his haunches. He wrinkles his nose for a moment before he thinks better of arguing with Marco. He's sure enough in his boy and his threshold to be able to trust when he says he's okay. So, with that, Jean leans forward and delicately laves the soft, wet flat of his tongue over Marco's left cheek. Marco shifts on his knees, his breath hitching at the feel of Jean's soft kisses and cool tongue. 

"Baby," Jean rumbles quietly, smoothing his palms along the sensitive insides of Marco's legs. "Can I taste you?" he asks, his tone turning into something pleading and wicked. He dives in right where they left off, smooching wetly at the burning skin until he noses between the two tan cheeks. "Will you let daddy taste your little cunt? I'm so hungry, baby, tell me you'll let me..." 

Marco sighs, entranced by Jean's deep voice and the ticklish feel of his tongue lapping just out of reach from where he really wants it. 

Marco whines hoarsely, rolling his cherry-red ass back against that inquisitive mouth. He tugs at his lips and runs his tongue over them. Jean groans behind him, grazing his teeth at the join from back of the thigh to his rear. "Daaaddy," he sighs, heart thumping thickly in his chest. 

"Can I, baby boy?" he asks again, the wet smack of his hungry, biting kisses driving Marco hazy and wild. "Lemme eat your yummy lil' cunt, baby, get it all wet for you."

Marco gives his weak ascent, his voice crackling with arousal. He shivers excitedly, reaching one hand back to scratch at Jean's scalp. He grabs one good fistful of hair and tugs Jean where he wants him. The blond's open mouth peppers sloppy, eager kisses over Marco's little pucker. 

Jean pulls away a fraction of an inch to pull his cheeks apart with his thumbs. He swallows at the sight of Marco's perfect little hole, regretting for just a second that he didn't think of spanking him here as well. One quick glance upward told him enough though; if he didn't get on with it soon, they both might wilt away. So he reaches under to give a few encouraging strokes to Marco's cock, pleased with the slick warmth and weight of it in his fist. He pulls Marco apart again once he deems him worked up enough, grinning to himself with the pleasure of seeing Marco squirm. 

Jean leans down and gives him a firm tongue, swirling it once around the little wink. He grins against Marco's skin at the feel of his muscle contract excitedly. He peppers sweet kisses along the inseam and licks him again. He moans indulgently deep inside his throat as he inches the very tip of his tongue inside. 

Marco whines from up above. He sways his hips back against Jean's mouth, feeling like he might melt right there with all of this attention. Jean gets a better grip on Marco's ass and pulls his cheeks farther apart. The harsh sting of his fingers digging into his sore ass has him cringing, but it only deepens the shameful flush up on the apples of his cheeks. 

Jean smacks his mouth against his hole, loud and messy just to make his baby blush. His tongue slicks haphazard circles, dipping easily inside only to curl around the ring of muscle. A smile twitches at the corners of his mouth from the incessant tumble of mewls and moans. Marco fists his fingers into the sheets, tugging at them and spreading his knees just a little wider for Jean. 

Jean hums against his perineum, flicking his tongue against the seam of Marco's sac. The blond teases at the tight cockring, sucking on the skin around it and digging his tongue underneath. He licks at the sparse hair dusting across his sac, spreading his hole with his thumbs so he can begin fitting his tongue inside. Marco grunts from up above, grinding against Jean's tongue in search for more. 

"Can I-" he quivers, moving along with the press and twist of it inside of him, "can I touch myself, daddy? I rea-ea-lly wanna-" he pauses, brows knitting and the muscles of his thigh jerking, "I wanna touch myself. I need it, nee-eed it," his voice flutters with astonishment each time Jean presses inside. Fresh tears prickle at his eyes again, the ache in his cock making him yearn to be touched and relieved. 

"What did I tell you? Be a good boy for me, be patient, and daddy'll take care of you. Right?" Jean mumbles against his skin, slurping noisily at his hole. He shakes his head from side to side slowly, digging his tongue inside and swirling it slowly. 

Marco shudders hotly, gasping against the dampening sheets. He shakes his head frantically, bemoaning Jean's cruel treatment. His head swims and buzzes with frenzied inattention and all he can manage are little grunts and half-hearted pleas for Jean to stop being so unfair. 

"Who's really in charge here?" Jean laughs when Marco calls him a 'mean daddy,' dipping in and swirling around the rim. He drags from Marco's raw throat an animalistic, needy sound that has them both shifting excitedly. 

Marco whimpers at the loss when Jean pulls away. He licks his lips and gets back up on his elbows to look back at Jean. Eyelids heavy like weights, he blinks sleepily until he hears the telltale sound of the lubricant lid popping open. 

"C'mere, baby." he says, hands guiding Marco to lay all the way down with careful hands. "There you go, gotta be sore." he murmurs, giving a sympathetic chuckle when Marco groans as he lays out.

Butterflies catch in his tummy when he feels two slick fingers play at his pliant hole. Jean's free hand comes down to slide soothingly across his back, feeling the loose muscle there and working the knots from his shoulders. His fingers down below slip easily inside the warm, soft heat of Marco'd hole and work slowly, crooking and massaging around the ring of muscle to loosen him.

Marco contentedly sighs, indulgent in how careful Jean is with him. He feels a pair of lips trailing up the curve of his spine, slow and careful until the tug of teeth at the back of his neck has him squeezing around Jean's fingers. 

He draws out a long moan at the curl of the blond's fingers. "More," Jean suckles and bites and his shoulder blades, making patterns with the tip of his tongue across the speckles of freckles. His ring finger sinks in alongside the other two. Marco lifts his hips up a fraction, the stretch rousing him from his stupor and leaving him with a wicked craving. 

He bucks back and forward and rubs his cock against the bedsheets. The brunet shivers and humps the soft fabric, the underside of his cock making the sheets messy with his precum. His mouth hangs open on lewd little gasps and he shivers in pleasure. The slick sound of Jean's fingers working him up and teasing him fills the room once he picks up his pace. 

"I hate being a crybaby," Marco blubbers, "but I can't help it. I feel like I'm gonna come, but I can't," he drags the last word out, teeth catching his lower lip to stifle his cry. Tears continue to run down his red face and an urgent little plea tumbles from his rosy lips. "Please, please" he moans for Jean, "let me come, I'll be such a good boy, I promise," he grinds against the bed again, burying his face and groaning. 

Jean laughs a little, pulling his hand away and wiping them on the sheets. "You are a good boy, baby." he touches his fingers to the soreness of Marco's cheeks. "S' why you got to pick your poison, you were so good and daddy was so pleased. Do you really wanna come so soon, baby?" 

Marco makes to get up on his hands and knees but Jean stops him with a hand between his back. He pushes him down gently to the bed. "Want daddy to get his dick out and fill up your little cunt with his cum?"

Marco nods, muscles tightening in anticipation. Jean trails the head of his cock over the hot flesh of Marco's cheeks. He slaps it lightly against each cheek, laughing lightly at the little jiggle of Marco's hips. He huffs impatiently, reaching his own hands back and holding himself open. 

"Right here," he says, his voice muffled against the bedsheets. He turns his head to the side and breathes, "I want it hard right here, daddy." 

Jean groans, striping his cock with a lubricated palm. He pokes one finger inside to test the yield and in finding no resistance, he positions the pits the tip at his entrance. 

"Bareback okay?"

"Only if you lick it out of me," Marco counters, taking a breath to ready himself. Jean gets up close, spreading Marco's thighs a little wider to fit himself between them. He presses forward inch by inch, a gratified grin splitting across his face as Marco swallows him up. 

"Good boy," he breathes, sliding his thumb across Marco's burned cheeks. "Good baby boy takes me so easy." his cock spreads Marco's ass wider than his fingers could, and his eyes roll into the back of his head at the stretch. "Pussy feel good now that it's filled with my cock?" He sits there, patiently waiting for the brunet to say yes. Marco bows his head, breathing through it and paying close attention to Jean's hand tickling his back. 

After a minute of breathing through his nose, he shimmies back against Jean's pelvis. "Mm'kay, yeah. I'm good, c'mon, I want it."

"What do you say?" he husks, thumbing at the join between them.

Marco sighs shakily, hips convoluting in an unsteady rhythm. "P-please, daddy? I want it," he gasps. "H-hard."

Jean groans softly, the neediness oozing out of Marco's mouth sending shivers up and down his spine. He cants his hips forward, feeling the hot pull and tug of tightness around his bare sex. Each careful thrust inside has him panting, finally able to relieve that awful tension that was sitting in his belly. He grabs tightly to Marco's hips and gives him a good once over to make sure he could take it harder. 

The dark skin covering taught muscle had Jean's mouth watering and he cannot help himself when he leans down to take a bite. He sucks harshly on the flesh and soothes it with the swirl of his tongue, the insistent press of his lips. He marks Marco's shoulders up with purpling love bites and drives into him harder. The slap of skin on skin pairs up with the lewd slew coming from between Marco's open mouth. His voice, raw and wet from pleasure, rings around them with each deafening slap.

"H-h-haaah!" he tries incoherently, burying his perspiring face into his forearms. Jean blankets his body across Marco's, holding himself upright and finding an angle that truly has Marco blinded by stars. 

Jean shushes the frantic cries that spill out of Marco's mouth. His warm chest brushes against his back and a pair of soft lips reign calming kisses across the expanse of his shoulders. "It's alright, baby," Jean soothes. "I gotcha, It's okay, shhh."

He leans his weight on one arm and reaches around, tapping Marco's hip. "Up, c'mon," he says, quiet and hushed. Marco presses back and Jean slips his hand between Marco's legs. He tugs at the hot sex there, fondles Marco until he's again reduced to nothing more than animalistic groans and huffs. His fingers work the cockring off carefully, lips kissing and sucking just behind Marco's ear once his hand is back to palming the brunet's freed cock. 

"Baby," he sighs, working his thrusts in softer, more tender strikes. Marco's legs shift and twitch underneath his own, his ass grinding back against the welcome intrusion. 

"I wanna come," he cries, voice quiet and wrecked. He begs of Jean, "Please- please let me. I can't- I need to, I gotta."

Jean nods, the ball of his nose pressing against the back of Marco's neck. He kisses the skin there lovingly, fanning his hot breath across the sweaty skin. He mounts Marco more firmly, switching his weight onto the other arm to jack Marco's cock to the pace of his thrusts. Marco turns his head to the side, sitting up shakily on his elbows to beg for a kiss. Jean obliges him happily, pressing their mouths together and sliding his tongue across Marco's. 

Their bodies begin to tense, the coil of arousal deep within their bellies growing tighter and making their movements stilted and near-desperate. Marco spills filthy sounds into Jean's mouth, pulling away a fraction of an inch to chant his name between each jolting kiss. Their tongues curl together for a moment, two, three, before Marco's breath hitches deliciously. He shudders against Jean's front, his hole squeezing tight around Jean to milk him for all that he's got. Slack jawed, Marco accepts each hot wave of his orgasm with a tiny, incomprehensible whimper, messing the sheets with his cum. Jean's hips drive against his sore ass, feeling the switch of his pleasure flip. He holds tight now to Marco, gasping against the knobs of his spine and painfully aware of the smoldering heat that radiates from the brunet's pliant body. 

He looks down a fraction to watch as his cock pierces between Marco's red ass in quick, jilted thrusts. He bites his lip and gives a weak, pleasured groan, reaching one hand to fist in Marco's dark hair. 

"Baby," he says shakily, pulling him in for one last kiss. Marco soothes him with a soft, slick tongue against his own, and the pleased groan he gives to Jean paired with the heat all around him pushes his buttons until he's spilling himself into Marco. The brunet squeezes devilishly around him. Jean nips at Marco's lip, grinding his cock in slow circles as he comes down. The soft slap dies down between them and they're left there, catching their breath between lazy, loving little kisses. 

After a minute or two of sharing this quiet, calm moment between the two of them, Jean pulls himself up and kisses down his spine before pulling out completely. He gets up off the bed and flits around to clean him and Marco up. The whole while he talks to him, making sure he doesn't fall asleep before they take care of things. Once Marco's clean, the blanket is shifted out for a nicer, fluffier one, and Marco's helped to the bathroom to wash his face from dried tears and drool, they climb happily back into bed. 

The brunet lays across Jean's front, his arms hooked around his midriff with his nose snuffling against the hook of Jean's sharp jaw. He kisses that point a few times, squeaking once and shifting once cold hands come in contact with his burning ass. 

"This'll make you feel better, babe." Jean murmurs, working the aloe into his skin carefully. "Do you feel good? Everything alright?" His fingers drift to the seam of his ass. soothing over the burn with a ticklish touch. Marco nods his head against Jean's collarbone. He yawns nice and big, pressing against his boyfriend with a happy hum.

"Good," he presses kiss after kiss to Marco's temple, listening to the sound of his calm breathing and reveling in the feel of warm breath ghosting across his throat.


End file.
